deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Brauer
Hauptmann Brauer was an officer in the Heer who'd captured Lieutenant Gil Hanley. He and his men set up their headquarters in an old winery, not suspecting that some members of Hanley's platoon, specifically Sergeant Chip Saunders' squad, had arrived there before them and hidden in some bushes on the property. Hanley was wounded, and Brauer promised him medical attention if he would answer questions, and he seemed particularly interested in the winery itself. He had Hans and Fritz drag Hanley away to be imprisoned while he went inside to inspect the winery. After Saunders and Doc snuck into the room where Hanley was being kept to give him morphine after realizing the Germans weren't going to, Brauer entered to interrogate him. The two hid. Assisted by Feldwebel Koch, he questioned Hanley about the location of his unit. Hanley told him to get lost. Brauer insisted the war was over for Hanley, and vowed to find a way to make the American officer talk before departing with his men, after which Saunders came out of hiding to administer the morphine to Hanley. Later, he returned, claiming any information he could've gotten out of Hanley was useless now since the tide of battle had turned in favor of the Germans. He told him medical aid was on the way and had him moved. Listening in from where they were hiding, Saunders and Doc suspected that Hauptmann Brauer was lying. Assisted by the winery's caretaker Jean Sebelleau, the Americans hatched a plan to rescue Hanley. Caje posed as Sebelleau's grandson with a lame arm and wandered into the winery unannounced. When he couldn't account for himself, Hans brought both him and his "grandfather" inside to be questioned by Brauer. Brauer demanded to know where he'd been when the Germans first arrived. Caje claimed to have been hiding. Brauer indirectly accused him of having assisted the French Underground, which Caje denied. He suspected him of feigning the lame arm. The arm Caje claimed was lame was useless was his right one. Brauer turned away briefly, then suddenly whirled and threw a pistol clip at him to see with hand he'd catch it with, and Caje deftly caught it with his left hand, foiling Brauer's attempt to expose him. This seemed to convince Brauer. Caje and Sebelleau attempted to persuade Brauer to let them take some casks of wine to a nearby village to sell, but Brauer refused, wanting to keep all of the fine French wine for himself. Caje insisted the wine they intended to sell was ordinary wine Hauptmann Brauer wouldn't be interested in, and that if he'd let them take the casks, they'd give him some wine of a "rare vintage" in return. The greedy officer said he'd like to taste it, and accompanied the two into the main part of the winery, which happened to be where the wounded Hanley was currently being kept. After tasting the rare vintage, a grateful Brauer agreed to let them take the casks into town to sell. Brauer left, and then Caje offered Hans a bottle of wine. The German accepted and left to drink it where he couldn't be seen, while the Americans then prepared to load the injured Hanley into Sebelleau's truck concealed in one of the wine casks. An increasingly drunken Brauer ordered Hans and Schneider to assist them, and all of the casks, including the one with Hanley, were loaded into the truck. When the truck wouldn't get going, Brauer ordered Hans, Schneider and several of his other men to push it out the gate. After they were gone, Saunders emerged from the winery, and Brauer, seeing him, drew his sidearm. Suddenly Garrett attacked him from behind, stabbing him in the back. Once he was dead, the Americans then fled by jumping over the wall. Outside the winery, Brauer's men, unaware of their commanding officer's fate, kept pushing the old French truck until the motor finally got going, and waved goodbye to Caje and his "grandfather" as they drove away with Hanley hidden in one of the wine casks. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Wound Badge *General Assault Badge Category:Heer Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:Combat! Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Stabbing Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Wound Badge Winners Category:Wounded Category:General Assault Badge Winners